Tears of Silence
by xo4evagurlox
Summary: It was a fateful day that Hinata was sent on that mission. And though she took it lightly, she knew, somehow, that her life would never be the same. Possibly a threeshot, OOC, slight angst


A/N – I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I am finally putting it on paper, err, that is, Microsoft Word.

Kind of Dark, actually, I was inspired by this one song by this one person.

Called Sanagi by Suga Shikao and also Madoromi no Rinne by Eri Kawai.

They're awesome, and so are their songs. Props to you both.

Anyway, I hope you like it, again, if you don't like dark stuff or angst, turn around and get lost, or read some other Mary Sue/AU/despised High School fic that suits your liking.

Sorry, this is just my writing style.

-sniff- I'm not emo! Just read it!!

Not my problem…

Whatever, to those who don't really have a problem, Enjoy!

(BTW, I'm getting the feeling that I seriously have some type of bipolar complex, I should see a doctor for diagnostics…)

**Nutritional Values**

Serving Size: One Chapter. (approx. 2,500 words)

Servings: about 3

Daily Values: 

Angst – 100

OOC – 59

Less then 2 of the following:

AU – 0

Fluff – .5

Adorability - .09

Deaths – 0

Storage Guidelines:

Keep in a cozy place in your Favorites list!

Handling Precautions:

If product comes into contact with eyes, immediately read all other works produced by the author and promptly review.

Warnings:

Over-consumption of this material will/may cause serious over active urinary/bladder problems and/or slight seizures accompanied by screaming and the shitting in the pants. Kindly keep by a few diapers and/or also a waste basket in the occurrence of an upset stomach/vomiting. In case of contact with eyes, flush eyes thoroughly with warm water and contact your nearest Poison Control Center immediately. May cause drowsiness or dizziness due to high concentration of angst. Over expenditure may also lead to melodramatic hysteria and excessive crying followed by a minor migraine. Fainting is a common symptom. If you have any allergic reaction to angst, please consult your physician before use of this product.

Three shot (maybe four, but don't count on it, depends on how long I'm gonna stretch this thing…)

Thank You!

* * *

**Without a Premonition**

The days were austere. Tsunade stared out from the office room's vast window. It looked like it was about to rain, as thick gray clouds choked the sun's light.

Konoha was going through some tough times. The number of ninja available was at an extreme low, and Tsunade needed them with great intensity. Though the incident was long past, the previous attack from the Sound had left them weak with an extreme liability for an easy attack. They were prone for an attack from any nation, and sadly, the only thing preventing their immediate capture was the protection of the Sunagakure. She looked over the mission scroll for a moment. It called for a stealthy nin, due to the reason that it was an emissary and possible assassination mission. She didn't need to risk one of the ANBU for this, it would only require a lower Jounin, perhaps a strong Chuunin.

She looked over at her new assistant. The boy had just been assigned about a week ago, and wasn't yet used to Tsunade's rapid mood swings.

He noticed her watching him and slightly flinched. He was scared.

She asked him to fetch her a list of currently available nin, then dismissed him.

She gazed over the seemingly short list and frowned.

Tough times they were going through.

Shino Aburame was at the moment on a week long mission with Gai's team.

Shikamaru Nara was acting as an ambassador in Suna. Tsunade smirked. Lucky lazy ass, he just wanted to be with his girlfriend.

Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka were teamed up with Kakashi for a small retrieval mission in Rock country.

Sakura Haruno was working at the hospital with Shizune. Tsunade sighed. They had been receiving many wounded nin lately, causing Sakura to work overtime.

Tsunade sighed. What was making their shinobi lack suddenly? Was it the looming prospect of getting attacked? She needed something to boost their morale. This was intolerable.

Kiba Inuzuka was right now attending to some family matters, and had taken off a few weeks.

Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled. He was still on an extended mission trip with Jiraiya, and wasn't due for a few weeks. It was hard to believe how much things had changed once he left. It was as if the sun had stopped shining.

She had to say, she really missed him. She was sure a lot of other people did as well.

Suddenly it clicked. A god sent message.

She laughed at her own stupidity.

It was a freaking epiphany.

'Perfect,' she thought.

She called for the nearest assistant. As the young (and slightly terrified at his master's antics) new assistant stumbled into the room, Tsunade hollered out,

"Send for Hyuuga Hinata immediately!"

* * *

Hinata was bored, to say the least. She had just stepped out of a warming bath, after her father had ended her daily training early due to the nasty weather. The bloated gray clouds in the southern direction signaled an impending storm.

As she dried her hair, she wondered when she would finally be able to show her father her true potential.

But for now, she would just have to make the most out of what she already had. Most importantly, she couldn't back down. No giving up.

Her Ninja Way.

Slipping on a light sweater, she walked out of her room; the door leading outside the compound.

She shivered as the cold air bit at her.

Maybe a small walk would get her mind off things.

For some reason, she couldn't get the feeling of foreboding off her thoughts. It stuck like week old honey left out in the open, condensed into a thick and dense substance, though it certainly wasn't as sweet.

She smiled as she noticed the moon shining brightly overhead, illuminating everything within its reach with a magnificent, yet mysterious, glow. The clouds had not yet hidden its beauty with their thick veil.

The entire yard shimmered under its heavenly light.

So beautiful.

Too bad there would soon be angry dark clouds covering it.

The wind chime hanging next to her window poised still.

The quiet before the storm.

For some reason Hinata felt a weight on her shoulders. Something was going to happen…

She shook her head and reverted her thoughts back to her training. She had been trying hard, and had achieved exponentially, all because she was driven by a fire that was fueled by one person alone.

Hinata blushed, and she was pretty sure it wasn't because of the outside temperature.

True, she had been successful, she had even gotten to Chuunin level, but this didn't have the effect on her father that she had hoped he would have.

Neji had been raised to Jounin level, and Hanabi was becoming a very powerful kunouchi as well, reaching stages that Hinata hadn't come close to when she was Hanabi's age.

She hung her head low, letting her bangs cover the slight tears welling up in her eyes.

Would she ever change into a person that would truly match up to her father's expectations??

She blinked the tears back.

No.

She wouldn't back down.  
She was no longer the same timid girl that hid whenever _his_ name was mentioned, not that mouse that squeaked in fear whenever threatened, not that kunouchi that always caused her team to fail in missions.

Yes… She felt courage rushing through her body…

She was…!

"Hinata!"

"Eeep!" she let out, jumping a clear two feet. No… Hinata bit her lip.

She was still that girl…

"Hai, Neji-nii-san?" she said, once she had gained her composure once again. At least she didn't stutter anymore.

"You have been called for a mission, and you have been summoned in the Hokage's office. There is an escort waiting for you outside the gate."

Hinata faltered. This was her chance. And she wasn't going to mess this one up.

"Neji-nii-san, I think…. I think that I'll be able to reach the Tower on my own. Tell the escort that he doesn't need to bother."

The ends of Neji's mouth curled upward ever so slightly. She was getting stronger.

"Hai. I will let them know." And with that, he left.

Hinata let out a deep sigh. That was hard.

She went back into her room, and slipped out of her clothes. Pulling her ninja attire out of her closet, she dressed herself warmly; knowing that the weather was not going to be kind to anyone. She gatherd the necessary supplies, such as kunai knives and shuriken, as well as some medicinal equipment, and packed them safely inside her heavy duty backpack. She closed its straps and snapped the clasps closed. A few scrolls she hung from her leg strap as well as her backpack, strapped securely, and she was set. Off to the Hokage Tower!

* * *

Hinata sighed in apprehension. The ordeal she had gone through, not to mention the tribulations that she was to face, had her trembling.

Her talk in the Hokage's office didn't have the best effect of her…

She had to act as a spy in the Country of Cloud, and if possible, execute an assassination assignment.

She didn't have a good record with the Cloud Village…

She shivered, not because of the chilliness of the late Autumn weather, but due to the anxiety that passed over her, little by little, in small waves.

She looked over her mission scroll.

How exciting…

But she remembered what the Hokage had said,

"_Remember, the Village of Cloud is very secretive, and according to our sources, they almost always have security nin watching over the area. You need to be very careful; these nin will stop at nothing if they see something posing as a threat. Please, approach with caution!"_

Hinata let out a loud sigh, watching her breath materialize into a small cloud before her. Funny, a cloud. Sweet irony. Things couldn't get better.

"Mou, why did I get stuck with this? I'll probably fail anyways," she pouted to herself.

Like whining to herself would help anyways…

Well, at least she would have something else that would plague her mind, rather than something personal.

She looked up at the sky, half expecting a sign, half annoyed at the fact that it was covered with a thick blanket of heavy grayscale clouds.

"Gah!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. There it was again, clouds. It was like nature was taunting her.

Why did this mission bother her so much anyway?

Oh yeah.

She had just been kidnapped at the age of five by a ninja of that village, just for her Byakugan, that's all. Nothing of real importance.

She snorted.

Why did she have to be born a Hyuuga? Why not a normal family, where everyone would accept her for who she really was? Maybe if she did have a different family, she wouldn't be as shy and timid as she was currently. She pushed back her long hair irritably.

Hmm… Why else did she despise this mission?

Yes!

There it was again, that foreboding.

That ominous intuitional feeling.

She was probably just being superstitious.

Then again, all those clouds…

Bad omens. Of course, it's not like she actually believed in that kind of stuff…

As she neared the South Gates, she spied someone familiar sitting at the gate-keepers area.

Someone in a tight green sweat suit.

Someone with a shiny bowl haircut.

Someone who she really didn't need to cross by at the moment.

"Ah! Hinata-san! I see that you are tending to the fire of youth that resides brightly within you! Where is your mission taking you?"

How annoying…

Hinata inwardly gasped. How could she be saying such things to Lee? After all the sincerity that he approached her with.

Whatever…

"Ah ha ha, Lee-san. I am to go to the Cloud village, just a small emissary mission. Perhaps it is to lead to a larger infiltration mission with a few jounin, no?" she said, with a painful smile. She obviously wasn't in a good mood. Bad Lee wasn't that good of an interpreter of body language…

"I see. May you be successful in your mission then, Hinata-san! Be sure to keep stoking the flames of our formative years!" he cried out, several shines glaring at her from his teeth, though there was no light in the close vicinity.

Hinata continued out of the village. This mission was to take a few days at most, how troublesome…

She giggled.

Too much time was spent around Shikamaru, she concluded.

The trees around her were growing larger; the forest denser.

Konoha seriously needed to start a deforestation act or something…

She jumped onto a thick branch and traveled that way, pumping extra chakra into her feet.

It would take her about a day to reach Cloud; this was going to be difficult. That warning that Tsunade gave her had really shaken her up.

She should really think about something else, something that would ease the heavy burden placed on her mind.

Hmm…

What could she think about…?

Yes!

Of course, how could she forget? It would be like she wasn't Hinata anymore.

Naruto.

That noisy genin had been gone for almost 2 and half years now.

And she missed him.

Exponentially.

Hinata wondered if he had gotten a girlfriend or something, which probably was true, he had been traveling for such a long time; he almost certainly had to come across someone who caught his eye.

The thought saddened her.

She never stood a chance anyway.

And even if he didn't get one, Sakura had grown so strong, not to mention beautiful. And probably lonesome of a friend. In more than one way…

Like she stood a chance.

She was so out of their league.

Ino. Tenten. Temari. Even Ayame, a new friend she picked up while going to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. (Wonder where she got that habit from…)

She was so… _plain._

Maybe if she grew more confident, people might notice her more, and perhaps, even like her somewhat.

She wasn't asking for much, for goodness sake!

Why was it so impossible?

She couldn't imagine herself being anything near as outgoing as Sakura or as flirtatious as Ino, or as mystifyingly sexy as Tenten. Though Tenten was already taken…

Hinata giggled.

Neji-nii-san had changed so much after he started dating Tenten.

If only something along those lines could happen to her…

Taking her mind off the more unpleasant things, she decided to pitch her tent and rest for the night. She had traveled far, at least about 35 miles now. She glanced at her watch. It was past ten o'clock.

She unconsciously yawned, and loudly, eyes closed tightly.

Her eyes opened wide. That was very _unHinata _like…

Yawning?  
What was going on?

Did someone spike her food at dinner?

Whatever.

Tying the last knots to secure the ropes that help the tent, Hinata pushed up the flap and slid inside, unrolling her sleeping bag and snuggling inside. It was so cold. Her body was extremely drained and sleepy, but she couldn't get herself to close her eyes and fall asleep.  
She felt…

Insecurity.

Something was going to happen, and she could tell.  
That unnerving presentiment was spreading like an epidemic throughout her.

How annoying…

Yawn

Hinata sat up, stretching widely.

For the millionth time, she had tried falling asleep, but nothing was working!

She took a glance at her watch again.

1 o'clock.

"Gah!" she yelled. How was she going to wake up if she couldn't fall asleep in the first place?!

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the upper net openings on Hinata's tent and shined brightly on her eyes.

Closing them and murmuring, she brought up a hand to block the irritating light from her eyes.

Who said Byakugan wasn't sensitive to sunlight?

Suddenly realizing her current state and time, she sat up quickly; making most of the blood leave her head. Hit by a spell of dizziness, she fell back onto the pillow again.

"Mou, I can't believe I overslept!"

Hurriedly, she packed up and slipped her thick jacket back on. Time to move on.

A melancholic smile found its way on her lips.  
That past statement had more than one meaning.

Hmm…

Maybe she really should just 'move on'.

Figuratively speaking, that is.

She absolutely _needed_to stop talking to herself. It could lead to serious injuries later on.

_First sign of insanity_, she thought.

She sighed and continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked at Naruto's mission scroll and a letter that she had received by a toad from Jiraiya, who reported periodically on Naruto's achievement and development.

She gasped.

How could she have overlooked the last note on the letter?

Naruto and Jiraiya, before returning to Konoha, were residing near the border of –

She literally smacked herself on the forehead, unfortunately, she unintentionally concentrated chakra in her hand, therefore giving herself a major migraine.

What a pain, both literally and figuratively.

She had to tell Hinata as soon as possible, before some misunderstanding took place.

She couldn't summon a slug, which would be a stupid idea anyway.

Hmm…

She needed something fast, something agile, preferably winged.

Did anyone have a summoning contract with any bird??

"Damnit!" Tsunade's obscure remark resounded throughout the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 5 hours had passed, and Hinata was just slightly nearing the edge of Cloud's border.

Huffing slightly, Hinata leaned against the large oak of which's branch she was standing on.

She could see the small line of the gates.

She silently activated her bloodline and stared off to the distance.

There were clearly a large amount of guards strategically placed throughout the area.

She sighed. This was certainly going to difficult.

She sat, trying to catch her breath and thinking of smart enough method to circumvent.

Her line of attack would need to be flawless.

Suddenly Hinata's eyes grew wide.

An epiphany.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, then clapping her hands over her mouth, realizing how loud she was.

She figured it out!

Waiting a few hours until it was the prime time for her tactics; she sat mutely, in case a guard decided to inspect her area. Any hindrance would be eliminated. End of story.

Easier said then done. She was no where near as confident as she was thinking she was, and it was even more painful because she knew she was.

Finally, when the sun had nearly drowned underneath the horizon, Hinata stood, ready for her attack.

The few rays of sunlight disappeared as the purples and golden that painted the sky faded to a deep cobalt.

She activated her Byakugan.

God, was she fatigued. She hadn't gotten much rest the night before.

No matter, she would just have to put up with the annoyance for now.

Time to infiltrate!

Soundlessly, Hinata flew from her position in a blur, leaving only a small cloud of dust and a flurry of leaves.

Jumping with amazing swiftness, Hinata traveled across one branch to another.

Faster faster faster!

Searching ahead with her bloodline, she stopped abruptly.

There were two figures about 40 miles from where she was; one slightly taller and thinner than the other. Both of a masculine build.

They were moving at a fast pace.

Directed right towards Konoha.

That is, right towards her!

Hinata's blood pressure increased drastically.

Had they found her!

Sweating slightly, he raised her elevation and traveled above the normal height. Maybe they would just overlook her and go on.

Their chakra systems were amazing. A jounin level and one (the larger) at the same level of Tsunade? She couldn't go against that!

They were getting closer!!

And she was getting sleepier.

No!

She mustn't get drowsy now! At the brink of action!

Her eyelids grew heavy as if a pair of two pound weights hung from her eyelashes.

How pathetic…

Could she…

Get…

…

Any more…

…

Hinata fell from the branch (quite ungracefully at that), eyes closed, faintly snoring.

The Gods looked at her from above.

Is she for real??

* * *


End file.
